


两篇关于向导被迫出卖肉体的故事

by guaguagua



Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931564 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alpha Original Male Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Combeferre, Omega Enjolras, Prostitute Combeferre, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua
Summary: 抹布飞，抹布E。背景来自于冰果SkyAndFields的《刻赤往事》一文。文中的公白飞原本是歌唱演员，后在时代的动荡中失去工作，为给母亲筹钱治病而在餐厅卖唱。为生活所迫的飞真的很好吃。于是我脑洞大开，脑补了他为了在短时间内赚到更多的金钱而私下里对有钱主顾出卖肉体。他不擅长在床上逢迎，可为了钱不得不低头，允许他人做一些有违他意志的事情，最后被主顾羞辱得很惨（第二篇）。后来《刻赤往事》后半段中安灼拉回到家乡时去餐馆找公白飞冰释前嫌的情节，就变成了他误打误撞地发现公白飞对主顾出卖肉体的尴尬场面。加入ABO设定，义仁都是Omega。
Relationships: Combeferre (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s), Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931564 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625161
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [刻赤往事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931564) by [SkyAndFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields). 



> 该脑洞已经得到原作者的同意。大家不用再艾特他了。
> 
> 安灼拉误打误撞地发现公白飞对主顾出卖肉体，心想公白飞一定是被迫的，替他抱不平。主顾限制住公白飞的行动，让打手把门口的安灼拉揍了，跟公白飞说你如果不想看我们折磨他，就强暴他给我们看。公白飞不愿安灼拉受到自己曾经受过的折辱，同意了。他本想，既然安灼拉无论如何也逃脱不了，那他宁愿自己来把控力度和节奏，不至于让安灼拉太痛苦。可是做到一半，他看到安灼拉痛苦的模样崩溃了。主顾把他拉开，分别折磨他和安灼拉。

夜晚的时间过得格外快。餐厅里，宾客换了一轮又一轮，钢琴奏了一曲又一曲。手持托盘的服务生静悄悄地在座位间穿梭不停，为新到的宾客布置菜肴。

看着安灼拉一个人独坐在角落，始终也没有离开的迹象，公白飞终于挨不过去了。他在路过的时候，轻轻敲了敲安灼拉的桌面，和他打了个招呼。安灼拉一把拉住了他的手。  
公白飞的身体颤了一下，回过头看着安灼拉，眼中流露出询问的神情。

“我还没和你好好说过话。”安灼拉说。

“那天我们不是聊过了吗？”公白飞对他很轻地笑了一下，将他的手拿下来。

“那在我看来不算数。”安灼拉有点惊诧他的反应，他不知道为何对方连这样普通的肢体接触都在抗拒。但他不愿放过任何尝试的机会，仍旧坚持道。

“今晚不行。”公白飞的口吻仍旧是平和的，不过安灼拉很清楚，这已经是在明确拒绝了。他还想说什么，但他了解公白飞，他知道在这种事情上他下定了主意便不会让步，固执得和自己一模一样，所以他仍旧什么都没有说，只是目送着公白飞在风琴手的陪伴下逐渐走远，走至人群中完成下一场演出。

安灼拉有一种模模糊糊的感觉——也许是猜想，他自己也分辨不清。他觉得，公白飞似乎有什么事情在瞒着他，而这件事情他有理由非知道不可。如果公白飞厌恶了他，铁了心要和他断绝往来，他绝不会再不识趣。可在他看来事情远非如此。公白飞待他的态度叫他困惑，这简直是一种前所未有的暧昧，很不符合他们一贯坦荡的做派：公白飞的言语始终传递着想要疏远他的意思，可刚刚在拉开他的手时，动作却无疑是温柔的，甚至有一丝流连。他的眼神也是。安灼拉认得他上次决意断交时的眼神，甚至担心这次回来找他时会再次看到同样的神色。他庆幸事实证实他的担忧纯属多余，尽管取而代之的新的困境。有时候，他感觉公白飞望着他的眼神是带着憧憬的温柔，有时又成了带着遗憾的悲伤。他曾多次想要拉住公白飞的手，抱住他，索性问个清楚，但是对方平淡的言语又会让他意识到，他们分别了五年之久，再也不可能回到曾经的亲密了。安灼拉想，公白飞绝不会真的把他当做一个陌生人，但是万一这一切都是自己的错觉……  
关于公白飞的近况，安灼拉问过他的朋友，但是他们知道得也并不算多，无非是他身边的人们都知道的那些琐事。要打听一个格外注重隐私的单身汉的事情，从来都不算容易。他母亲恶化了的病情已经不再是个秘密，基本上熟悉他的人都知道他急需用钱，毕竟忙于工作是他身上最明显的变化，任何一个他身边的人能看到。此外，他的生活倒也没有什么异样。安灼拉怎么想也想不明白这种事情怎么会影响公白飞对自己的态度，甚至他觉得公白飞如果还信任他的话就该和他商量这件事——他应该清楚如果开口向自己借钱的话那自己实在是再乐意不过……安灼拉想，看来有什么东西横亘在他们之间，而他决意把这东西找出来打翻。

深夜，客人逐渐走光。公白飞的演出时间结束了，始终挺直的腰背终于得到了短暂的歇息。他冲给他小费的最后一位客人挥手作别后，径直走到了走廊尽头的房间。他停在门前，深吸一口气，终于连敲三下，艰难地推开门。一屋子的宾客望着他，表情早已预料了他的到来。

坐在主位的男人是尤苏波夫，一个借着政变的机会在莫斯科大赚一笔的商人，后来来到了刻赤半岛购置海滨别墅和游艇。他对公白飞笑了一下，用手指敲了敲餐桌，看向身边的人一眼，又再度看向他：“这是我今晚的客人，你负责招待好他。”

公白飞点了点头。似乎所有人都对接下来的事情心照不宣。他的手指攀上领口，解开扣子，将外套脱下来。然后是衬衣和内衣。他一件一件的脱下衣服和鞋袜，叠好放在椅子上，试图保持最后一点尊严。他跪下来，熟练地解开尤苏波夫边上的男人的裤子，来回撸动着性器，看着它逐渐挺立起来。他撕开避孕套给男人戴上，接着低下头，将性器的前端含了进去，紧紧地吸着，舌头来回刷动着龟头，同时用手继续套弄着没被含住的下半截。在公白飞富有技巧的服务下，客人膨胀得更加明显。他发出了满足又急切的喘息声。

“尽情做。不要心疼他。他能接受的阈值很高。”尤苏波夫插进话来。

他的客人将手指插入公白飞的发丝，摁着他的后脑强迫他为自己深喉了数次，然后在剧烈的颤抖后，又逗留片刻，终于退了出来。他摘掉脏掉的避孕套，用手顺着公白飞的发丝，就像是奖励听话的小动物一样：“他真好。”

尤苏波夫笑了一下，对公白飞说：“你发情期到了吗？转过去，让我们看看是不是已经湿得喷水了。”

公白飞调整呼吸，准备应付接下来的要求。他的面颊因为刚刚咽喉的阻塞而发红，睫毛湿漉漉的，并未从深喉带来的呕吐反射中恢复过来。但他什么也没说，也没有什么表情，仅仅是机械地转过身体，将臀部扬起来对着他们。他做这个动作已经习惯了，为了自尊不在这样的处境下崩溃，只能尽量麻痹个人感情去听从命令，漠视周遭一切的反应。那些惊叹声、笑声、充满侮辱意味的字眼……他只当什么也没有听见。唯独这样他才能过完每个难熬的夜晚。

有的主顾沉吟了一声，用靴尖踢了一下他的后臀。公白飞知道又得轮到自己主动了。他将臀部翘得更高。于是他身后的男人们便看清了：在他的臀缝间，夹着一枚柔软的硅胶塞子，个头不小，紧紧地顶着腺体。正是他们要求公白飞提前以这种形式充分扩张的。但在公白飞看来，说是扩张，实际上却是某种变态的对于权力的享受。不然该如何解释塞子上的点点凸起？第一次，公白飞没有听从这种侮辱的要求。结果被皮带抽打的伤痕花了两周才好利落，他不想再试第二次。

每次演出前，他都提前到卫生间扩好后穴，塞上塞子。有塞子在体内摩擦，走路和日常动作便成了难受的事情。待到没有人点歌的时候，他便默默倚着钢琴，不愿再多挪动，等待异物刺激肠壁的触感慢慢消下去。

尤苏波夫将塞子慢慢旋转着拔出，用手指插入一开一合的缝隙。他对触感赞叹一声，邀请其他男人也过来试一试。公白飞咬着唇，不知不觉低下了头，一言不发地容许着他人把自己当做一个物件似的玩弄。  
“坐过来吧，使劲操你自己。”尤苏波夫拍了拍大腿，命令道。

公白飞扶着椅子站起身，抬腿跪在餐桌正中的沙发椅上，一手扶着尤苏波夫立起来的阴茎，一手扶着他的肩膀，用臀逢在分泌着液体的前端反复磨蹭，最终缓缓坐下去。尽管做了足够的准备，插入的瞬间仍旧又胀又痛。公白飞一边用手指捏上乳尖，一边上下活动着腰肢，既是为了取悦主顾，也是为了分神——抚弄带来的舒适可以让他从后庭的痛苦中分神。

尤苏波夫胸口一起一伏，随着公白飞上下活动的节奏喘息着，炽热的目光地从下往上扫视着他，欣赏着他往日平和而沉稳的面容逐渐被他击碎，变得混乱起来，同时露出对肉欲的回避与渴望。

公白飞尽力忽视对面的目光。他低垂着眼睛，沉重地喘息着，压抑着唇边的呻吟，律动着腰肢和臀部，迎合身下人的抽插。在权力彻底不对等的性爱中，痛苦和快感之间的距离被模糊了。任何肉体上的快感对他而言都成了良心与尊严的折磨，而赤裸裸的痛苦本身也反倒成多了一层自我惩罚的快感。

突然间，一声巨响。门被撞开了。公白飞感觉到目光集中在门口，他本能地也看过去。

他僵住了。

戳在门口的正是安灼拉。

安灼拉看着这一幕，看着他。

公白飞几乎浑身战栗起来，喉咙里发不出任何声音。  
“出去！”突然间，他回过神来，厉声呵斥道，“这不关你事。”

安灼拉愣在门口。他松开了门把手，往前走了一步，环视一周。尖锐的目光从每一个穿衣服或不穿衣服的男人脸上扫过。安灼拉英挺的眉毛皱着，眼中有光在闪动；粉红色的唇瓣微微张开，像在颤抖。公白飞认出了这是愤怒爆发的前兆。

“放开他。”安灼拉说道。

看着公白飞要起身的样子，身下的男人将其双臂扭在了背后，扣住他的腰，将他直接摁在了自己的阴茎上，然后伏在其耳边说：“你敢动试试。”

安灼拉拎起门边的一把椅子砸过去。他的目标们迅速躲闪。椅子砰地一声落地了。几乎不用下令，尤苏波夫的保镖和手下便冲过去抓住安灼拉的胳膊，攻击他的腹部。安灼拉踹开身前的打手，顺势揽住身后人的臂膀，一记背摔将其撂到了一旁。但是接着又有人擒住了他，他被狠狠地推到了桌上，遭受了数次拳击后又被抓着头发摔在了地上。一个男人用脚踩住他的背，将他的双臂用皮带捆起来。另一人掏出了随身带的折叠军刀，划开他的衣服。他始终挣扎着，对抗着，于是待上衣最后一点布料终于被撕扯干净，他那原本光洁得如同云石般的皮肤上便开始逐渐渗出道道血痕。公白飞几乎要别过头去，不忍再看这副图景。

数月以来，他第一次再度以愤恨又惊恐的声音对尤苏波夫说道：“你要做什么……让他们住手！”

“你记得当初我是怎么把你弄到手的吗？”尤苏波夫用手指挑拨着他的器官，指腹反复摩擦着沟壑，接着他捧上公白飞的侧脸，任性地抚摸着，故意将黏液蹭在他的脸上，“我看你大约忘记了。我要让你再看一遍。”

公白飞气得脸色发白，肩胛骨不住翕动着，试图挣脱对方的控制。但是尤苏波夫即刻拧紧了他的小臂，他的身子便软了下来，发出了粗重的喘息：“我从来没有忘过。”

“真的？”

“住手，你和我之间……这一切……都和他没关系，你们不能……”

“如果你还记得，那你替我们跟他做一遍。好好复习一下当初发生过的事。”

公白飞愣住了，他几乎无法相信自己听到了什么。

安灼拉躺在地上，微微蜷着身体，不知是因为冰凉的地砖还是因为新鲜的伤口，又或是由于受到刺激后的下体产生了某种需求却无处释放，他不住颤抖着，倒着凉气，时而咬一下唇瓣，克制住即将脱口而出的呻吟。即使几乎失去了反抗能力，他也不愿意放弃自己的立场，不愿发出任何示弱的声音。公白飞根本不敢上前，也不敢看他的眼睛。他觉得相比之下自己是个过早屈服的俘虏，甚至暗中投了敌，在替敌人做着苟且的勾当。他和安灼拉成了屋子里仅有的两个通体赤裸的人。

但他还是服从了命令。相比眼睁睁看着一群视Omega为玩物的人对安灼拉做出兽行，他宁可自己上他，这样至少可以掌控力度，不至于把他彻底弄伤。

公白飞跪在安灼拉身前，低下头，小心地吻上他的下巴。他摸上安灼拉伤痕累累的躯体，尽力避开流血的伤口，试探性地抚摸他的乳头。安灼拉瞬间绷紧了身体，扭动着避开触碰。

“不要……”他下意识地挣了一下，喃喃道。被紧缚的双臂同皮带相互摩擦，挣扎全然徒劳。

“对不起。”公白飞一时间僵在原地。可他没有停下来动作。他仍旧缓缓地抚摸着安灼拉，在他的躯干上落下零星的吻，从脖颈到胸口，再到侧腰。他的双手犹豫着解下了安灼拉的裤子，无视其挣扎将裤子褪下，然后吻上他的胯骨。湿润温暖的舌尖慢慢沿着他内裤的边缘舔舐，试图让他适应对身体隐私部位的触碰。

“不。”安灼拉向后瑟缩着，但是公白飞抓住了他的小腿，他无处躲藏。公白飞脱掉了他的内裤。他的器官彻底暴露在空气中，暴露在了众多男人的目光下。公白飞将吻印上他的大腿内侧，折起他的小腿，舔弄着睾丸、会阴。湿漉漉的舌头舔过充血的皮肤，激起一种前所未有的快感。

“住手。公白飞！住手！”安灼拉扭动着躯体，试图合上腿，但是公白飞紧紧按着他，甚至在他的皮肤上吮吸出了声音。安灼拉几乎能闻得见体液特有的淫靡气味。强烈的羞赧下，他的呼吸彻底乱了。他试图躲闪，想要忽视身体上的一切感觉，可是感官上的刺激实在是太过明显，他的抵抗已经被逐步瓦解，开始发出了微弱的闷哼。他惊讶自己的声音听上去仿佛享受一般。他几乎要生气自己的气来。

安灼拉的呼吸颤抖着，几乎绝望地闭上了眼睛。他不敢相信公白飞竟然在侵犯他。他不敢相信公白飞居然甘于听命于屋里的这些男人，也不敢相信公白飞竟然这样擅长做爱。更让他害怕的是，他的后穴湿了。他不知道将会发生什么，他不要当众忍受强暴，哪怕对象是他一直爱的朋友，是他曾经愿意与之托付性命的人。

“让我猜猜，他也是个没破处的Omega？他和你这么像，你又这样爱护他……我都要嫉妒你们的关系了。”尤苏波夫摸着自己的阴茎，望着他们评价道。

前所未有的愧疚和羞辱涌上来，压得公白飞几乎喘不过气，他再也做不下去了，他为自己的行为感到可耻与可憎。他恨为什么自己竟然这样顺服于恶棍的命令，恨自己为什么保护不了安灼拉，恨自己甚至真的违背安灼拉意志将他的裸体公开展示，甚至亲手当众将他抚摸到勃起，强迫他和自己做爱。可他住不了手。他深知若不这样，安灼拉便会遭受更恐怖的折磨，而他正清楚这种折磨有多残忍。他不要安灼拉再承受一遍自己经历过的那些。

“住口。”公白飞气愤地看过去，但他眼神里的痛苦已经大过了愤怒，他的怒视几乎没有其应有的效果。

“给我润滑剂。”公白飞克制着嗓音再度开口，“第一次，你用了润滑剂。”

有人将润滑剂和套子扔在了他的脸上。他从地上把它们捡起来撕开，润滑手指，慢慢将其插进安灼拉的后穴。紧致而柔软的触感让他几乎不敢进一步动作。他不敢相信自己真的亵渎了安灼拉的身体。他无法承认自己从未对安灼拉有过幻想，但是绝不是应该这样，绝不是强迫他接受自己的进入，绝不是如此违背他的意志，还是在众人面前……

公白飞在知会了安灼拉后，用下体代替手指顶入了他。安灼拉只是呻吟了一声，不再挣扎，安静地承受着对方的律动。公白飞一手揽着他的腰，一手撑着地面。随着他力度的增大，肉体交合的声音逐渐变得响亮起来。他想唯一能做的就是用他的技巧让安灼拉尽量体会到快意，但他怀疑这种情形下安灼拉是否可以真的性唤起。他记得尤苏波夫第一次和他媾和时，他痛得到流泪，一度怀疑自己体内能否容下那么粗大的异物。可是尤苏波夫一点缓冲的时间都没给他，直接贯穿了他的身体，开始了一轮又一轮的操弄。痛归痛，他还是勃起了，甚至在疼痛中达到了高潮。他一度为自己的快感感到羞耻和自责，而如今他却希望安灼拉在强暴中可以得到做爱应有的快感，他想自己一定是疯了。

“你注意到了吗？他的脸生得很美。”一位客人说道。

“你是为了这个才格外爱护他的吗？”另一位说。

“射在脸上吧。”又一个声音响起。

“我做不到。”公白飞说。不仅仅是无法容忍这样的行径，更重要的是他现在根本到不了高潮。

尤苏波夫抓住他的头发，逼迫他仰起头来，冲着他残忍地笑了一下，然后将其一把推开：“那你好好看着吧。”

“不！”公白飞的反抗被摁下了，有人抽出了皮带教训他的不顺从。尖锐的金属扣划过他的皮肤，红肿的鞭痕随即浮现。

“你们答应过我不会碰他的！”公白飞不顾疼痛继续挣扎着说道，“要发泄的话冲我一个人来就好，我难道还不能满足你们吗？不要碰他！求你们了，不要碰他！”

尤苏波夫如同没有听到一般，粗暴地翻过安灼拉，曲起他的身体，让他脸朝下，用野兽交媾的姿势将其彻底填满。安灼拉尖叫一声。Alpha粗大的下体撑开了后庭的每一道褶皱，他被紧紧压着，动弹不得。即便挣动，也已经不剩多少力气了。

安灼拉仍旧试图扭动着身躯，拼命抗拒突如其来的侵入。他大声骂着在场的所有宾客，谴责他们的暴行。他的抗议和谩骂只招来了更凶狠的顶弄和淫秽的羞辱。尤苏波夫一边挺入，一边扯起他的头发来，掌掴着他的臀尖。雪白的臀尖很快泛起红来。击打下，臀部急剧收缩的肌肉把对方硕大的下体包裹的更紧。有人撕开了落到地上的衬衫，用碎布将他的嘴塞了起来。他被剥夺了言语的权利，只能发出模糊不清的鼻音。

每次插入，尤苏波夫都缓缓地、用力地磨过他的腺体，晃动着腰肢，最终安灼拉颤抖到没有力气发出任何一声带有反抗意味的声音，只能断断续续地发出无意义的呻吟。他不知道自己的身体是什么了，几乎头一次彻底失去了控制。他感觉自己就像是一个玩物，一个任人发泄兽欲的工具。他想到了公白飞：难道他每晚的经历就是这样的吗？他不忍再想下去，也无法再想下去。肉体的刺激彻底打碎了他的思维活动。他颤抖着达到了高潮。

在模模糊糊的意识中，他以为这就是今晚的结束，然而却是开头。他被彻底干开的后穴还没有完全合拢，便又再次被填充，这不过这次的触感不是阴茎，而冰凉光滑的金属——是餐具的手柄。新一轮的插弄和发泄又开始了。

公白飞没有直接看到安灼拉经受了怎样的待遇。他的头被人摁在了沙发里，脊背和大腿遭受着雨点般的鞭挞。世界是眩晕的。他几乎呼吸困难，灼烧般的疼痛占据了感官的全部。然后有人进入了他。一个接一个。不知何时，他被翻过身，受伤的脊背蹭着沙发的绒布面，承受着每一次交合的撞击。他终于肆无忌惮地流下泪来。

时间已经很晚了。在场的宾客终于陆陆续续走光，屋子竟然显得空起来。公白飞叠好的衣服上放了一摞美钞。他唯一庆幸的是他的主顾们没有把钱撒在地上让他捡。也许钱是他们唯一会信守的承诺。公白飞伏在椅子上，脸埋在臂弯里，一言不发。他不敢去看安灼拉。

安灼拉仰面躺在地上，望着空荡荡的天花板，肉体上满是污渍。他朝公白飞的方向望了一眼，声音有气无力，带着一点没完全褪去的哭腔：“你被强迫了多久？”

公白飞没有回答。他无法开口，因为一旦开口便会直接哽咽出声。他只是蹒跚着朝安灼拉移过去，紧紧把他抱在了怀里。他用手缓缓的梳理着他零乱的发丝，就像很久以前时做过的那样。安灼拉没有抗拒。他靠着公白飞的胸膛昏了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公白飞第一次被迫出卖肉体，想着主顾是他爱着的安灼拉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特变态。

晚上十一点了。在意识到即将离开的主顾很可能是今天最后一位客人，公白飞决意说点什么。

“求求您，先生。”

“带我走，我什么都……”——我什么都愿意做——公白飞原本想这样说，但是他停住了，没想到这样的话竟然真的这样从自己口里说了出来。

客人看着他，脸上没有太多的表情。公白飞实在是没有勇气把话说完，只是紧张地同其对视着，侥幸地盼望他可以产生一点对自己的什么想法。他顾不上羞耻心了，只想在期限内筹到钱。

客人走过去，把他揽在怀里，拽着头发将他的头向一侧推去，嗅了嗅颈侧腺体的气味。

“我要了。”

听到这句话，公白飞一瞬间不知道是痛苦还是解脱。他该庆幸自己的信息素足够诱人吗？在此前他从来没想过这个问题。他没有同他人发生关系的经验，也不曾预料到自己竟会主动引诱一个Alpha。他带男人来到大厅后的里间，帮他倒了酒，犹豫片刻问道：“我现在要脱掉衣服吗？”

“除非你更喜欢我来帮你脱？要我上手的话就不是脱了，是撕。”主顾举起酒杯，吞了一口酒，不耐烦地皱起眉来，带着一点好笑的神情看着公白飞。

公白飞窘得脸上发起烧，开始慢慢脱下衣服。他解开扣子，把马甲脱下来。然后是领带。然后是衬衫。然后是腰带。他的内裤外裤一起落到脚踝，露出筋肉分明的裸腿。

他抬起头，用眼神询问着对方是否对自己所看到的一切满意，神情里流露出一种平静的屈辱和悲伤。

“你的样子好像我在强暴你似的。记得吗，是你在求我干你——主动一点对你有好处。”

“我……我不会……”公白飞坚持不下去了，绝望地支吾道。

“天哪。我买到了什么人哪。”主顾几乎发出了一声失望的笑来，半是猎奇半是羞辱地打量着他，“打手枪，你总会吧？可别告诉我你连这个都没做过。”

见公白飞一脸不知所措的神情，他笑了，伸出手来像对狗那样招手道：“跪过来，我教你。”

公白飞的脸又红了，脑子彻底地乱起来，机械般地裸着身过去。手淫他当然会。他只是不会替别人手淫——不，应到说可惜他偏偏不会替别人手淫。他从来没有和男人做过的经验。他爱着的人一直是一个对肉欲情欲不加理会的男人，一个靠少量抑制剂来满足生理需求的Omega。他没有机会同之进行热望中的接触，也没有机会让他知道他那些远远超过友谊的念头和幻想。这将是他第一次同人做爱，做爱的对象将是一个陌生的充满侵略性的Alpha。他跪到主顾的脚边，不安地等待接下来的命令。

“趴过来，含住我。用你的嘴模仿打手枪的动作。”

公白飞解开他的裤子，望着他内裤中鼓囊囊的东西，想到自己不过是需要以此为手段获取金钱而已，便横下心将他的内裤拉下，用手抚摸着器官，来回套弄，等到其慢慢硬起的时候，为他戴上避孕套。接着他舔了上去。鲜艳的舌尖蹭着柱体，很小心地试探了几次，然后开始大幅度地从上到下舔舐着，惹得主顾笑了起来。

“你真的是第一次干这事儿吗？”

公白飞不敢承认自己的生涩，害怕对方万一为此反悔便不愿意再要他。时至今日他已经承受不起赚不到钱的后果。于是他什么都没说，勇敢地将眼前的器官慢慢含入了嘴里，吞吐着。主顾扣住他的头，掌控着节奏，试着将下体插入得更深。公白飞开始慌了，发出了微弱的鼻音来表示抗拒。主顾会错了意，以为这是享受的呻吟，按着他的头插得更深。硕大的东西挤在喉咙里，公白飞调整不好呼吸，被刺激得阵阵干呕，咽喉处不住收缩的肌肉夹着器官，又只刺激得器官膨胀得更大，将他的喉咙噎得更难受。

公白飞受不了了，本能地要把异物排出体外。他一把推开主顾，低下身咳着，噎出来的泪水模糊了他的视线。“对不起，我没有经验。”他慌乱地说。

“该死的！你的牙齿划痛了我。”主顾踢了他一脚。他毫无防备地倒在地上，又迎来了第二脚、第三脚。

“对不起。”公白飞不知道自己到底有没有划伤他的阴茎，但是道歉总是没错的。他唯一能做的只有道歉，因为他害怕今天唯一愿意理会他的客人也走了。他不敢承担筹不到钱的风险。

“让我补偿您，先生。我会好好弥补您的。您愿意干我后面吗？”

“我本来也要干你后面。”

“您可以对我做更过火的事。如果您愿意的话。”话一出口，公白飞几乎无法相信自己说了什么。

“唔……真想不到你还有这个嗜好。那放到以后再说。今天先让我看看的屁股好不好操。趴到沙发上。”

如此粗俗的词汇让公白飞不知如何是好。然而他没有过多犹豫，遵从了指令。

陌生的手爬在公白飞的皮肤上，公白飞惊慌失措地呻吟出来。肉体被他人挑逗和自己慰藉自己的感觉完全不同。每一次的抚摸、刺激都是未知，他不知道在他皮肤上的抚摸将会变得更轻还是更重，以及将会延伸到哪里。公白飞嗅到了Alpha的气味，在愈发浓烈的信息素中，他周身的感官完全被唤醒，产生了原始的冲动。他第一次发现自己身体如此敏感。

当公白飞感觉到对方湿漉漉的舌头舔舐在脖颈上的时候，他的身体僵了。他想要极了，可是又希望这疯狂的一切快点结束。他羞赧地挣动着，无法克制内心深处对于同陌生男人交媾的抗拒。他希望第一次和他做爱的人是他爱的人，如果那是个一夜情对象的话，至少该是他有感情的人吧。氛围应该是更愉快的，他的身体应该是更放松的。面对接下来要发生的事情，他们都应该期待而享受，而不是像现在这样……他想安灼拉。

他想安灼拉雕塑一般的面庞，想安灼拉洁白劲瘦的身体。他想安灼拉没穿衣服和他抱在一起的样子。

接着他为之羞愧。

公白飞几乎从未发现自己竟会这样想安灼拉。他知道安灼拉对自己没有浪漫的想法，也对性爱不感兴趣。他几乎不可能像自己爱他一样地爱自己。公白飞珍视他们之间的情谊，愿意维持好友之间必要的距离。可是如果要和人做爱，尤其是此时此刻如果必须要选择一个人做下去的话，他希望这个人是安灼拉。他不会抗拒安灼拉的躯体，不会抗拒安灼拉的抚摸，不会抗拒安灼拉的气味，也不会抗拒在安灼拉面前暴露自己最私密最脆弱的一切……他愿意袒露他的欲望，把一切都袒露到安灼拉的面前，尽管他不能想象出安灼拉做爱时会是什么样子。

“你自己玩过后面吗？”主顾将手指插入公白飞的后穴，感觉到了甬道已经湿润，问道。

公白飞抬高了屁股，点点头。

“用手？”主顾来回抽动着手指，观察公白飞。

“用手……用笔……”公白飞阖上眼，把脸埋入沙发。他扭动着，试图主动蹭到敏感的位置。

“这次试试Alpha的阴茎。”主顾握住他的臀部，从头到尾地顶进去。

撕裂般的疼痛骤然袭来，公白飞本能地绷紧了身体。前戏太少了，公白飞的后穴还没有完全打开，边被迫脱下了一个硕大的异物。他的肌肉越是紧绷，甬道内便越是疼痛。他的手指颤抖地陷入沙发的皮面里，他幻想从后面插进来的人是安灼拉，慢慢放松了身体，试图和安灼拉的毛丛慢慢磨蹭着，找寻一个他们都喜欢的角度来享受热望中的事，尽管他很清楚一切并非如此。

“你知道吗？幸亏你是Omega。Omega男性的屁股最好卖了。多少Alpha想试呢。”

公白飞喘息着，说不出话。他从未想过自己居然会被当作一具肉体谈论。他恶心。他想马上离开。可是他需要钱。

他尝试着像色情片里演绎的那样活动腰部，迎合着每一次抽插。他抚弄着自己的阴茎，将注意力转移在上面，想象着这是安灼拉在照顾着他的前端，表情也逐渐享受起来。

“您满意吗？”

“你学得很快。”

“很高兴听您这样说。”

主顾按着公白飞的肩膀，将他仰面翻倒在沙发上。

公白飞闭上眼，睫毛颤抖着。他不想看眼前的这张面孔。他感觉到他的乳头被啃咬着，可是对方力气太大了，齿尖嵌在肉里，他分不清到底有几分快感几分疼痛。

公白飞想象着安灼拉的眼神扫过自己，热情又专注。他想着安灼拉要望着自己的脸来做爱，便止不住地浑身战栗，呻吟出声。他为自己的反应难为情，却又颤抖地告诉安灼拉他最喜欢的位置，索求着进一步的快感。于是安灼拉急切地吮上他的乳尖，力度大到他发痛。安灼拉不时抬起头望一眼自己，以自己的反应来调整着动作。金发垂在他的脸颊和皮肤上，来回抚弄着，痒痒的。公白飞再也忍不住了，愿意给他自己所能给到的一切，带他一起去体验更多更深的快感，去达到欲望的巅峰。这样想着，公白飞抬腿夹住主顾的腰，允许他进入到更深的地方。睾丸拍打在肉体上，发出交媾特有的声音。甬道深处，更多黏液慢慢分泌而出，裹着Alpha的阴茎，刺激得阴茎彻底膨胀起来。在摩擦之中，快感逐渐积累着，做下去已经完全不是一桩苦差了。

公白飞想象着安灼拉握着他颤抖的手，把处子般柔软又美丽的唇贴在他的脖颈上，一路吻下去，顺着他的胸膛，他的腰肢，在上面热情地吮吸出瘀痕。安灼拉的力气比他看上去的大得多。公白飞知道安灼拉足够有力气托起他的腰，把他的臀部抬起来，紧紧箍着，然后一次次地碾过他的腺体，顶到深处。他愿意就这样把一切都交给安灼拉掌控。他信任安灼拉。

不，这不可能是安灼拉。

安灼拉对他的感情是不包含欲望的，他从对他的肉体表示兴趣。不会如此饥渴地……他恨自己为什么要想象安灼拉的肉体，将一个尊敬的好友代入到当下的场景里来。他怪罪自己如此放纵对安灼拉的性幻想，就像是对安灼拉本人做了什么他不愿意做的事。

他想象着安灼拉的动作逐渐用力，投入地对着他的躯体进行交合，甚至投入到了有几分下手太重的味道。他抱住安灼拉劲瘦的背，指尖在上面抚弄着，将臀部抬的更高，发出舒适的呻吟。

这不可能是安灼拉。

安灼拉不会弄伤他。在安灼拉的面前，他不必要隐瞒过程中的不适，装作享受的样子。

可他只有在想着对方是安灼拉的时候才会好过一点

公白飞想象着安灼拉看着自己幻想他，冷静得一如既往，就这样看着自己肆无忌惮地沉浸在他所无法理解的肉体的欲望里。思考在这一刹那停止了。他喘息着尖叫起来，更多黏滑的液体从后庭里慢慢分泌而出。他颤抖着，彻底达到了高潮。

“别滴在沙发上。”主顾斥责道。

于是公白飞收紧臀部，试图减缓自己的反应。他不敢大声叫出来，压抑着嗓音挤出几声变了调的呻吟。他夹着他的主顾，颤抖得更加剧烈。他的主顾也迎来了高潮。

事后公白飞躺在沙发上，从茶几上拿了几张纸巾把身体擦干净，想象这是安灼拉的手。他眼睛湿湿地发涩。后穴不断传来被撕裂的痛感，在阴茎撤出，甬道收缩后，这种痛感仍旧存在。公白飞开始意识到，自己可能受伤了。他想象着安灼拉问他痛不痛，想象在做完以后，安灼拉坐在沙发的扶手上，抱住他，握住他的手。他环上安灼拉的脖子将他拉得近些，再近些，直至尝到他一直渴望着的玫瑰似的唇。他们一起靠在沙发上，相互抱着。他们什么都不用说，只消这样挨着，便胜过了千言万语。

公白飞想，想他也许这辈子都不会见到安灼拉了。


End file.
